MARRY'S WAYWARD SON
by Sahara'swildeyes
Summary: I know it has most likely been done but this came to me while I listened to music so I wrote... Okay I am finished hopefully you all like it
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know this has probably been done but I wanted to do this... (yeah yeah don't own 'em wish I did though)

Mary looked down from her seat in heaven her tears falling gently down her cheeks here wonderful baby boy her Dean had sold his soul for his brother he would never be able to come home to her.

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more..._

Mary thought to all the times she watched her boy no her soldier that was what he was a silent soldier, a wayward son fighting a war that not many men dare to fight and he had started fighting at the mere age of four, while looking after his brother. Mary's heart broke again at the missed turning points in her son's life he would never play pee wee football like planed he would never get to have that best friend that both her and John had the one to run too when family was too much.

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_

_I was soaring ever higher_

_But I flew too high_

_Through my eyes I could see I was still a blind man_

_Though my mind could think I was still a mad man_

_I hear the voice when I'm dreaming_

_I hear them say..._

Mary thought of the many people that broke her tin soldier before he could ever guard against it, the worst was his own family John and Sammy how could they do that Dean was the glue that held that family together but what they never saw was how nothing but sheer will and loyalty held Dean together. Then there was the times he got a taste of 'normal' life and how it always bit him back so hard that he almost shattered into millions of pieces.

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more..._

Mary watched him put his mega watt smile on and his cocky heir hoping that someday someone would see through it. His brother has started but even then he will never see what is truly under that steel reinforced concrete walls that Dean has up. Dean was always her favorite even from here he never hid behind revenge he held his shield out there daring the evil to come get him he was a true soldier.

_Masquerading as a man with reason_

_My charade is the event of the season_

_And if I clam to be a wise man, well_

_It surely mean I don't know_

_On the stormy sea of moving emotion_

_I toss about I'm like a ship on the ocean_

_I set a course for winds of fortune_

_But hear voices say..._

Mary again looked to Dean wondering how he pulled it off being able to seem so calm when his own emotion lay bubbling under the surface. Dean seemed to roll with it changing everything positive again her heart weeped for every bit of innocence that was freely given from her eldest to her youngest. Dean put his own dreams and life behind the needs of his brother and father he wanted no more then to protect and make there life better.

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

_No!..._

Mary weeped openly her boy would never be able to travel with the rest now his soul was up for grabs and any Demon would want Dean's soul he was far the most desirable soul. He was pure and selfless as one could get he might not have lived by the normal rules of what is proper but when his soul was sold to the others heaven openly weeped for there soldier.

_Carry on, you will always remember_

_Carry on, nothing equals the splendor_

_The center lights around your vanity_

_But surely heaven awaits you_

_Carry on my wayward_

_There will be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry (Don't you cry no more)_

Mary's tear's began to spill down to earth as she wanted him to remember that he is and will always be loved and there is no more splendor then watching him grown into the man soldier he has become and that heaven will always welcome him he is her wayward son and one day but not for years will his travels lead him home to her welcoming embrace. For Dean Winchester is her wayward son and she and all of heaven will wait for his return.

Dean looked up from the hood of his Impala as the song came to an end and smiled as the warm rain hit his face. "_I love you too mom."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer don't own them (crap what a shame)

John looked down from his spot in heaven who would have thought John Winchester would be in the company of angels but that wasn't what he was watching today. Today he watched his boy his eldest son the soldier the pillar of light and love that guided him through the last twenty four years of his life. John felt emotions build it wasn't his way to show them but he couldn't hold them back any more. John closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears that came.

_I closed my eyes, only for a moment and the moment gone_

_All my dreams, passed before my eyes, a curiosity_

John looked at his boy remember the times together all the times he should have said things like I Love you, or I am proud of you. John knew that he mess up he wasn't father of the year and he never deserved the love, devotion, loyalty, and kindness his eldest showed him hell he didn't deserve the meager affection his youngest showed him, but he loved them. It was the fact that his eldest gave everything John wasn't ever sure if Dean had dreams outside of what John himself and Sam wanted.

_Dust in the wind, all they is dust in the wind_

John thought of all the time that he and Sam took advantage of Dean making his happiness just something they scraped of their boots, but Dean never once complained he just truck on like the good soldier and that broke John's heart even more now that he was in a spectators spot he saw what he refused to see before.

_Some old song just a drop of water in an endless sea_

_All we do, is crumble to the ground though we refuse to see_

Dean played the roll prefect he seemed to give and give his love and loyalty was something John never had seen ever even up here in heaven it was endless, John was starting to think that Dean had to be an angel under cover, maybe even Micheal. Dean seem to be able to pick him and Sam up after they crumbled over and over and John thought back he had never once thank his boy ever and watching this last year he realized that Sam never truly thanked him either.

_Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind_

John wondered who pick Dean up after he crumbled it sure wasn't him and it wasn't Sam. John sighed he want Dean to know what he and Sam knew unwavering love and loyalty he knew Sam and him were close but Dean never had himself a "Dean" to go to like John and Sam had.

_Don't hang on nothing last forever but the earth and sky_

_It slips away, all your money won't a minute buy_

John looks to his boy his hazel green eye's sparkling in the sun willing him to hang on his love and loyal will last an eternity if he would realize it. Nothing Dean has done will slip away he is truly a guiding light for those plagued but supernatural evils he is that light that guarden angel with his brother at his side protecting the innocent from the true evil that they are all to well versed in with no exceptions but to save people.

_Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind_

_Everything is dust in the wind_

_The wind_

_Dean looked up as the sun shone down brightly on him as he stare out over the fields across from the gas station, "I love you Dad and I am proud of you too."_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own the song or the charters (Damn)

Bobby watched was Sam held his brother, Bobby felt his tears begin to fall down his cheeks. Bobby viewed them both as sons specially after their father's death. Bobby sighed as he heard music in the back ground.

_Should I fall out of love,my fire in the light_

_To chase a feather in the wind_

_Within the glow that weaves a cloak of delight_

_There moves a thread that has no end._

_For many hours and days that pass ever soon_

_The tides have caused the flames to dim_

_At last the arm is straight, the hand to loom_

_Is this the end or just the beginning?_

Bobby couldn't believe it the light in his and many others life was gone, no that is wrong he isn't gone never gone can't be he was the reason to get up in the morning to see the proof that there was still good and light in the world. Bobby remembered all the times that he saw the eldest Winchester brother give and give of himself with nothing expected in return he was the light everything good his life couldn't end it was timeless as earth and wind this couldn't be the end.

_All of my love, all of my love, all of my love to you_

Dean never realized that ever bit of love he gave there were plenty willing to give there love to him.

_The cup is raised, the toast is give yet again_

_One voice is clear above the din_

_Proud Aryan one word, my will to sustain_

_For me, the cloth once more to spin_

_All of my love, all of my love, all of my love to you._

Bobby remembered how Dean use to command the eyes and hearts of anyone he met. His voice his calling made him stand above the rest, he was always moving always one more life to save to bad they couldn't save him with everything he gave all his love for them and life they couldn't save him but he had time to issue one last word one last thing so Bobby and Sam had something to keep them warm on those nights. His love.

_Yours is the cloth, mine is the hand, that sews time_

_his is the force that lies within_

_Our is the fire, all the warmth we can find_

_he is a feather in the wind_

_All of my love, all of my love all of my love to you_

Sam was the cloth it kept you warm but did nothing much to protect you, Bobby was just to watch and help the two through the time. But Dean he was the primal instinct he was the ability to keep you safe but he was like a feather he went with the winds. Bobby felt his tears roll down his face this wasn't fair Dean had so much more to give.

_Dean closed his eyes as he felt the hounds rip into him as he whispered, to the winds "Bobby, thank you, you are the father I wish I had."_


	4. Chapter 4

_Written in Sam's prospective his internal dialog...(yeah don't own them or the song...)_

DEAN!!

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only road that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_Bit it's home to me I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_and I'm the only one I walk alone_

Dean oh god, why it should be me, you god... you have done so much for me for our family and you where alone...god chick flick moment you would roll your eyes right know. I don't get this you... you always pretended to be the life of the party surrounded by beauty and people but you were alone the whole time. You never complained you accepted and moved along. I left I left you to this I can only imagine what you have seen and you never opened up you chose this wore it as a badge of honor where I wore it as a scarlet letter. I never saw what this meant you I wish I had and I thank you for the years you and those like you let people like Jess and me live as if nothing truly went bump in the dark...

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

Dean what I would do for one more moment with you one more time to tell you how much I care about you...

_My shadow is the only one that walks beside me_

_My sallow heart is the only thing that is beating_

_Sometimes I wish that someone out there would find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

Dean please just breath please I can't I will not do this on my own, I am here please come find me I need you.

_I am walking down the line_

_That divides me some where in my mind_

_On the boarder line_

_Of the edge and I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and every things alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_To know that I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

Dean please I know you did what you thought was right but please come back I need you. I want you here but at the same I don't want to ruin you're sacrifice for me it is your honor and I don't get it but for you I will do anything. I could never see you I could never believe you were truly anything but okay. I never stopped to see what this did to you just how it affected me I am sorry, and it is too late to tell you I am sorry. Now you are truly alone.

_My shadow is the only one that walks beside me_

_My sallow heart is the only thing that is beating_

_Sometimes I wish that someone out there would find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

Please you never where alone I need you please come back...

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_and I'm the only one I walk a..._

Please Dean understand though you live in the dark that you were and will be a light to all of us here, those you left behind.

_My shadow is the only one that walks beside me_

_My sallow heart is the only thing that is beating_

_Sometimes I wish that someone out there would find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

Dean I can't do this alone I am not as strong as you I can't be you never could be. I need you please Dean come back. Please if you are out there God don't do this to me please please bring him back. I just found you Dean given not all of you please if anyone can kick down the gates of hell and come back it is you because you are that awesome. Always was that awesome

I will remember what Dad taught me but I will hold what you taught me close to my heart and mind.


	5. Chapter 5

The Impala roared down the street as Dean flipped on the radio as _Wanted Dead or Alive_ came on. Dean smiled he began to sing as Sam looked over Dean laughed.

_Its all the same only the names will change_

_Everyday it seems were wasting away_

_Another place where the faces are so cold_

_I'd drive all night just to get back home_

_I'm a cowboy on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_Wanted dead or alive_

Dean convinced Sam to sing as Sam started to sing. Dean stopped singing he looked at his brother. Sam was strong but he had to be stronger now. This was the first time that the fear of leaving Sam alone gripped him. Dean for the first time was thinking about what will happen after he is gone. Dean wondered who would keep Sam on the right path who would stop him from being so vunerable who would have his brothers back when he was gone. Who was going to keep Sam for making mistakes or jump in front of the bullets for him.

_Sometimes I sleep sometimes its not for days_

_And the people I meet always go their separate ways_

_Some times you tell the days_

_By the bottle that you drink_

_And times when you're alone all you do is think_

_I'm a cowboy on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_Wanted dead or alive_

Dean sighed thinking about how he spent days awake watching his brother. The times that he kept on the move to kill as many evil things as he could to keep Sam safe while he was away at school. Sam never realized how much Jess's death affected him, Dean would have done anything to have saved Jess anything to stop Sam from hurting like he did when he realized that he would never have a normal life or a normal love. Dean wanted to give Sam everything he himself couldn't have.

_I walk these street loaded six string on my back_

_I play or keeps cause I might not make it back_

_I have been everywhere, still I'm standing tall_

_I've seen a million faces, and I've rocked them all_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_I'm a cowboy, I've got the night on my side_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_Wanted dead or alive_

Dean kept driving as the song ended he worried about Sam but he knew if he had a chance to change this he would have to focus but he was sure at the end of this Sam would have to move on so he needed to remind Sam to hunt smart but live right and remember who he was and that he is a Winchester and _nothing beats a Winchester ever._


End file.
